Breaking, Breaking, Broken? TRADUCTION
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de Darth Videtur.] Deux ans après le début de l'apprentissage de Sidious, Plagueis décide qu'il se montrait trop complaisant. Ou peut-être que Plagueis s'ennuie, tout simplement.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fanfiction est la traduction de celle écrite par Darth Videtur, traduite avec son accord (thank you very much :D). La version originale n'a été postée que sur le site AO3, bien que l'auteure ait un compte sur Fanfiction, en raison des thèmes de viol abordés dans l'histoire.**

 **C'est pour cela que je ne posterai ici que les deux premiers chapitres, car ce sont les plus « soft ». Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez continuer à suivre sur mon compte AO3 (c'est Isa_Faradien) les prochains chapitres.**

 **Et c'est parti !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Plagueis observa son jeune apprenti à travers ses yeux mi-clos, tournant sa gorgée de vin sur sa langue. Il l'avala doucement, satisfait du bon cru provenant de l'une des meilleures caves souterraines des Grans. Son regard tomba sur la coupe qu'il tenait à la main, son contenu tourbillonant jusqu'à créer un vortex. Le liquide rencontra le faible trouble dans la Force alors que le Côté Obscur excitait les nerfs bourdonnants de son puissant esprit.

Le Côté Obscur et l'alcool : une adorable, grisante, mortelle combinaison, mais il n'avait aucune raison de la craindre à ce moment, pas ici dans le labyrinthe de son antre volcanique. Les tunnels sans fin d'Aborah étaient d'anciennes coulées de lave durcies, étalées sur des kilomètres, se tordant et tournant, grimpant et descendant les unes au-dessus des autres dans un fouillis qui rendrait confus quiconque s'y promènerait. Une myriade de pièges et de surprises mortelles attendaient également n'importe quel idiot qui souhaiterait entrer dans son domaine. Les quartiers personnels de Plagueis étaient situés près du plus important de ses laboratoires, près du cœur de ses expérimentations et de ses anciens ouvrages.

L'un de ces ouvrages était pour l'instant dans les mains fines et pâles de son apprenti, le jeune humain Palpatine de Naboo. Bien sûr, il possédait désormais un autre nom, un nom plus profond. Le novice Dark Sidious se tenait de l'autre côté de la petite bibliothèque, sa tête penchée d'une façon concentrée sur sa lecture, ses cheveux roux et bouclés retenus en arrière pour ne pas gêner son visage étroit, ses yeux fixés sur les secrets alléchants de l'Ordre Sith. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ces vieux livres, pensa Plagueis en sentant un sourire se former sur le coin de sa fine bouche. Avec quel désespoir il recherchait la connaissance, et comment Plagueis arrivait si facilement à le frustrer. À s'opposer à lui.

Désormais âgé de dix-neuf ans standard, Sidious avait déjà passé deux ans de sa tutelle à être formé et modulé en une arme mortelle, en un réceptacle de pouvoir et d'intelligence et de ruse. Il continuait de se tenir avec une grâce naturelle, bien plus que lorsque Plagueis l'avait rencontré pour la première fois sur Naboo, mais une nouvelle prudence animait chacun de ses mouvements, une déviance qui impressionnait véritablement le plus vieux Seigneur Sith.

Peut-être que l'alcool embrouillait ses pensées, mais celles-ci amenaient Plagueis vers une nouvelle et absolument pas déplaisante direction alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans son fauteuil et levait sa coupe de vin. Si ce n'était son nez beaucoup trop proéminent, Sidious était agréable à regarder, pour un humain. Son corps était élancé et agile et bien proportionné, bien que Plagueis savait qu'en-dessous de ces robes noires, la peau pâle était marquée par une dizaine de brûlures de sabre-laser, qu'il lui avait infligées lors des sessions d'entraînement de la semaine écoulée. Cette pensée le satisfaisait, et surtout le fait que son apprenti, qui paraissait si frêle, avait déjà défié ses attentes et repoussé la mort.

Insidieux. Son nom lui convenait parfaitement.

Plagueis laissa ses yeux glisser sur le corps fin de son apprenti, pour traîner d'un air approbateur sur la courbure gracieuse de son cou alors qu'il gardait sa tête penchée au-dessus du livre, inconscient du fait que son maître le scrutait. Plagueis tomba dans la présence délicieuse du Côté Obscur alors qu'il l'observait, et soudain, l'air se clarifia et des volutes de pouvoir apparurent sous forme de courants. Dans la Force, Palpatine avait toujours fasciné le Muun, même si ses boucliers naturels le rendaient impossible à détecter. D'une certaine manière, Plagueis avait toujours su que le natif de Naboo était important, d'une importance critique pour ses plans et les plans de tous les Sith qui étaient venus avant lui dans la large galaxie.

Maintenant que les boucliers naturels étaient baissés, tout d'abord éclatés par la propre rage de Palpatine sur ce vol spatial décisif, et désormais tordus répétitivement et recollés ensemble par Plagueis lui-même, la présence de Sidious le faisait à la fois suffoquer et lui apportait de l'aide. Plagueis l'avait aidé à restaurer sa protection, mais pas contre le Seigneur Sith. Il avait laissé de légers fossés dans l'entraînement du jeune homme afin qu'il révèle son pouvoir seulement à lui. Personne ne pouvait grandir en un monstre sans assurance de sécurité, du moins pas tant que Sidious n'atteigne la parité et puisse mettre de côté la Règle des Deux.

Il étudia Sidious à travers la Force. Il n'y avait pas de véritable description de ce qu'il voyait : l'humain défiait les simples mots. Plagueis pouvait seulement le relier à un trou noir présent dans les plus profondes régions de l'espace obscur, dévorant n'importe quel malheureux objet qui serait passé trop près de lui. Le feu vacillait près des frontières, mais à l'intérieur, il était d'une indifférence aussi glaciale que la neige. Plagueis pouvait uniquement sentir sa présence mais pas ses pensées, à moins qu'il ne pousse plus loin son inspection.

Pousser plus loin cette inspection était une erreur, pensait Plagueis. En temps voulu, la vérité sortirait quand même, et le jeune Seigneur Sith avait besoin d'être apprivoisé avec précaution. Il était fougueux et sensible au moindre affront. Il travaillait silencieusement et sans se plaindre, et portait ses blessures sans broncher, mais ses regards noirs occasionnels révélaient ses plus sombres émotions. Il gardait rancune presque avec dévotion, et il s'en prenait à ceux qui le trompaient avec une efficacité effrayante.

C'était la perfection, s'amusa Plagueis, mais sans l'expérience pour le rendre invulnérable aux agressions extérieures. Alors il protégeait son jeune apprenti tout en le mettant au sol et lui empêchant tout confort. Il lui enseignait et lui refusait des choses. Il le réprimandait et le séduisait. C'était là le rôle d'un Maître Sith, de celui qui amènerait la réalisation du Grand Plan.

Le Muun avait beaucoup de créations à son nom, mais celle-ci était peut-être la meilleure. Non. Il savait que c'était le cas. Jamais avant et jamais après la galaxie pourrait expérimenter une créature telle que celle-ci. Le Côté Obscur l'entourait d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant, comme s'il était son seul représentant. Parfois, dans ses moments les plus sombres et avant qu'il ne balaie ses doutes d'un revers de la main, Plagueis imaginait qu'il était un papillon de nuit attiré par la flamme qui se dégageait de l'humain.

Il était certainement attiré maintenant, réalisa-t-il, bien que quelque chose d'autre que la Force l'attirait. Il croisa ses longues jambes et s'enfonça encore plus dans son siège, et étudia la mâchoire aiguisée de l'humain et ses hautes pommettes, les orbites creuses des yeux, l'une marbrée par les vestiges colorés d'une profonde contusion. Lorsqu'il le frappait, il ne ménageait pas ses coups sur le jeune humain. Il en résultait que Sidious portait souvent les preuves de son entraînement, mais il avait appris à apprécier la douleur comme un professeur, une motivation.

Plagueis se souvint de l'orphelin qui frissonnait sur les pentes de Mygeeto, revit le moment où il avait ouvert la combinaison de survie, revit Sidious glisser en gigotant sur la glace avant de ramper jusqu'à lui, trop têtu pour mourir. Pendant les deux dernières années, il avait découvert les secrets les plus sombres de Sidious, ses peurs les plus invalidantes, ses plus dangereux défauts. Et pourtant, d'une certaine façon, le jeune apprenti continuait de se tenir aussi insensible, jamais complètement défait par son Maître.

Ses yeux bleu pâle brûlaient toujours d'un feu inconnu. Pour Plagueis, le scientifique accompli, l'inconnu était un challenge à relever, à affronter, et à résoudre. Palpatine ne lui offrait pas de solution facile, mais Plagueis continuait de chercher une thèse crédible. Maintenant, il recherchait une nouvelle pensée, une pensée qu'il avait toujours supprimée dans le passé.

L'alcool semblait d'avoir enhardi. Il en appréciait les effets naturels, à chaque nouvelle fois. Et c'était une de ces nouvelles fois.

\- Votre curiosité universitaire n'est-elle donc jamais satisfaite, apprenti ? fit-il d'une voix traînante, sa forme longiligne s'étalant un peu plus sur son fauteuil.

Dans le silence brisé, Sidious releva la tête de sa lecture et fixa ses yeux sur son maître à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Je souhaite seulement apprendre, Maître, répondit-il d'une voix aussi douce qu'un vêtement de veda.

Ses mots étaient une réponse neutre, qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il cherchait à apaiser l'impatience de Plagueis pour son obsession pour l'ésotérique.

\- Et quelle connaissance profonde avez-vous acquise cette fois-ci ? gronda Plagueis, avalant les dernières gouttes du liquide acide contenu dans son verre.

Sidious considéra la bouteille de vin sur la petite table, puis ses yeux revinrent sur le Muun, et Plagueis put sentir qu'il désapprouvait.

\- L'alchimiste de ce livre prétend qu'il peut rendre inoffensifs la plupart des poisons communs, Maître. Je pense que cela pourrait nous être utile dans le futur.

\- Cela le pourrait, reconnut Plagueis, mais cela ne le pourrait également pas. Sois prudent lorsque tu es confronté à de la sorcellerie Sith, Sidious. Un Maître Sith bien vivant est d'une meilleure utilité qu'un manuscrit mort et poussiéreux. Nous apprenons de Maître en Apprenti : c'est là la vrai manière des Sith.

\- Bien sûr, Maître.

Sidious referma doucement le livre, et le laissa glisser de sa main jusque sur la petite surface du bureau de lecture. Plagueis observa les doigts fins s'attarder sur la fine reliure avec amour et réticence, et il dut combattre une étrange sensation de jalousie. Sidious croisa son regard et s'inclina à moitié.

\- Vous m'avez beaucoup enseigné, Maître. J'ai une dette envers vous.

Plagueis plissa les yeux alors qu'il étanchait sa soif en puisant dans le pouvoir du jeune homme. Sa présence dans la Force vibrait de vie, de mort et de pouvoir, c'était un tel potentiel pouvoir. Le petit cerveau était rempli de tellement de différents plans et d'égoïsme. Sidious était vivant d'une autre façon que les autres. Ses midi-chloriens appelaient Plagueis avec une douce sirène de séduction, ils en appelaient à sa connaissance profonde de la nature subtile de ces petits transmetteurs.

Il eut soudain envie de leur répondre, et il posa le verre vide avant de se redresser dans son siège.

\- Vous avez raison, apprenti, mais je peux encore vous apprendre plus. Bien plus.

Il se demanda si l'arrogant Sith le voudrait...

\- Venez ici, commanda-t-il doucement, sentant sa voix devenir rauque d'un désir rêche.

À suivre...

* * *

 **Nous allons directement passer au chapitre deux. Par ici, mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**On entre dans le vif du sujet. Je m'excuse par avance des potentielles lésions cérébrales qui pourraient apparaître chez vous suite à la lecture de cette fanfiction ^-^'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Sidious se figea. Ses yeux pâles s'éclairèrent d'incertitude pour la première fois depuis des semaines, et il avança prudemment d'un demi-pas. Plagueis se renfrogna face à son air de défi et laissa sa désapprobation se faire sentir à travers la Force.

\- Je ne le redirai pas une seconde fois, ronronna-t-il.

Sidious déglutit et avança à nouveau d'un petit pas, puis d'un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'autre côté de la salle pour se tenir un mètre devant son maître, ses yeux évitant tout contact avec le regard de Plagueis. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas poser de question stupides, et Plagueis était ravi de son silence.

\- Retire ta tunique, apprenti.

Son expression laissait apparaître son incertitude, mais Sidious enleva gracieusement sa cape et fit glisser sa tunique par-dessus sa tête pour la retirer, et agrippa sa main gauche alors qu'il attendait pour de nouvelles instructions. Plagueis prit un long moment pour admirer la vue, admirer la lueur sur les muscles finement dessinés sur ses bras et son torse. Palpatine n'était pas fortement bâti, mais il était naturellement bagarreur et n'avait pas un bout de graisse sur son corps.

Plagueis remarqua une marque rouge vif s'étendant sur l'une des épaules, et il lui demanda calmement.

\- As-tu échoué à soigner tes blessures, Dark Sidious ? Je pensais t'avoir mieux enseigné que cela.

Sidious secoua sèchement la tête.

\- Non, Maître, j'ai procédé comme vous me l'avez appris. C'est en train de guérir.

\- Les humains, marmonna Plagueis. Tu es vraiment fragile, apprenti.

Il observa le visage de Sidious rougir avec une indignation réprimée, et le Maître Sith fit un geste de la main pour congédier toute réaction.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, bien sûr. Tu es seulement humain.

\- Comme vous le dites, Maître.

Ses dents grincèrent sous ses lèvres finement pincées.

\- Je sens ta colère, lui dit Plagueis. Mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Contrôle ton esprit.

Et instantanément, la colère qui luisait dans la Force se dissipa.

Plagueis était impressionné. De plus en plus, Palpatine était en train de gagner un contrôle incroyable sur lui-même. Bientôt, sa ruse deviendrait impossible à égaler. L'expression fermée de son apprenti attira le Munn, et l'excita physiquement d'une manière horrible. Il voulait détruire cette barrière, forcer ce pouvoir exquis à se soumettre, et maintenant il commençait à savoir comment.

\- À genoux devant moi, commanda Plagueis.

L'apprenti obéit immédiatement, posant un genou à terre et baissant la tête avec déférence. Plagueis l'attrapa et pressa une large main sur les fins cheveux roux, avant de la laisser glisser jusqu'au menton aiguisé de l'humain. Il appuya un pouce contre la large fossette de son menton, et redressa la tête de Sidious pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune humain lécha nerveusement ses lèvres sèches.

\- Que voulez-vous m'apprendre, Maître ? demanda-t-il.

Plagueis envoya une poussée de son désir à travers la Force alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour placer la balafre qui lui servait de bouche près de l'oreille de son apprenti.

\- Je voudrais que tu apprennes que le contrôle n'est souvent qu'une illusion.

Il laissa glisser sa main le long de la mâchoire de l'humain et la fit entourer le cou mince en le compressant avec juste un souffle de pouvoir, observant le faible éclat de ressentiment dans les yeux pâles.

\- Je voudrais que tu apprennes qu'une attitude de défi n'amène qu'à plus de douleur.

Il glissa sa main le long de la fragile clavicule, jusqu'aux muscles lisses sur le torse du jeune homme.

\- Je voudrais que tu apprennes que te laisser faire peut être plus bénéfique que te briser, mais briser est presque toujours la voie des Sith.

Sa promesse exprimée à demi-mot envoya un frisson perceptible à travers le corps fin.

\- Je sais ce que signifie se faire briser, Maître, murmura Sidious. J'ai appris.

Sa présence dans la Force hurlait la mort, la douleur, l'agonie et l'obscurité sans fin.

\- Et pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas, murmura Plagueis en retour. Tu as été brisé, mon apprenti, mais pas de toutes les manières.

Et il envoya ses pensées d'une lubricité inimaginable et de domination complète à travers cette abysse noire.

Sidious frissonna sous l'assaut, et son appréhension devint tangible dans la petite pièce. Plagueis l'attira à lui avec un léger soupir, sentant son corps répondre sous ses robes étroites. Il laissa glisser ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes et murmura :

\- Tu as été battu, et brisé, et détruit, Sidious. Mais tu n'as jamais été pris.

Les yeux de Sidious, qu'il avait fermés contre l'assaut mental, s'ouvrirent soudain tout grand avec frayeur. La Force hurlait le danger. Plagueis se protéga avec le Côté Obscur, au cas où le jeune homme aurait décidé de réagir hâtivement. Il leva ses deux mains pour les poser sur la mâchoire de l'humain et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du plus jeune Sith s'accélérer, et il sourit.

\- Je vais te prendre, Palpatine.

Il avait délibérément utilisé ce nom. L'apprenti Sith disparut et pendant un moment, seul le jeune noble resta, paralysé, impuissant entre les mains de son maître. Plagueis sourit.

\- Je vais te prendre jusqu'à ce que tu te brise. De toutes les façons, promit-il, sa voix devenant plus lente et rauque.

Mais avant que Palpatine n'ait pu réagir, il enleva toute distance entre eux et attrapa les lèvres fines avec les siennes. Palpatine se figea, devenant complètement paralysé par le dégoût. Puis il fut repoussé avec un grognement sourd.

Plagueis sentit sa présence dans la Force grandir, et il ricana, attrapant les lèvres de Sidious entre ses dents et les mordant. Son apprenti glapit et posa ses mains sur les épaules dégringandées du Muun, se battant pour le repousser, mais Plagueis ne pouvait pas être déplacé. Il amplifia son attaque, forçant la plus petite bouche à s'ouvrir et s'engouffrant dedans avec sa langue.

Sidious était bâillonné, et Plagueis entoura son long bras autour du torse mince, le rapprochant de lui et de son étreinte fermée. Les jambes minces de l'humain tremblèrent contre les siennes alors qu'il tentait de retrouver l'avantage, mais la poigne du Muun était puissante. Le Côté Obscur grossit chez l'apprenti alors qu'il l'appelait, et une soudaine poussée de Force le repoussa.

Sidious tomba sur son dos, sa respiration lourde à cause de la fatigue. Le sang coulait de ses lèvres abîmées, la haine avait coloré ses yeux de jaune. Pas affecté, Plagueis se leva et le domina de toute sa taille.

\- Si tu veux devenir plus grand que tu ne l'as jamais été, tu dois te rabaisser plus que tu ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Tu es juste l'apprenti, dit-il à Sidious sans aucune once de pitié. Et je suis le Maître. Ta sagesse vient de ta soumission à quelqu'un de plus grand que toi.

Sidious ne répondit rien, mais secoua la tête.

Mécontent, Plagueis étendit sa main et relâcha un petit éclair de Force. Il se brisa sur son apprenti comme un feu sec, le corps mince s'arquant sous la douleur. Palpatine ne criait jamais lorsqu'il était sous le coup d'une manifestation du Côté Obscur, mais lorsque les arcs électriques se dissipèrent, il chercha son souffle.

\- Ai-je besoin de répéter cette leçon particulière ? gronda Plagueis.

Sidious baissa la tête.

\- Alors lève-toi, apprenti.

Il se releva doucement, avec précaution, comme si ses os allaient se briser, et Plagueis l'attrapa et le rapprocha de lui, capturant et prenant d'assaut la bouche de l'humain une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, Sidious resta passif sous ses bons soins, ses lèvres guidées par celle du Muun, sa tête en contre-plongée sous le baiser et dévoilant sa gorge dans une tentative claire de soumission.

Plagueis sentit le frisson du Côté Obscur. C'était comme si la Force elle-même se soumettait à lui. Le sentiment était grisant, émotionnellement et physiquement. Il pressa son corps contre celui plus petit et toucha le Côté Obscur dans l'esprit hors de contrôle de l'autre, et fut récompenser par un petit frisson et un gémissement.

À ce moment-là, il ne voulait rien d'autre que posséder l'humain entièrement. Le laisser haletant et perdu et ravagé. Ses mains descendirent le long de l'espace entre eux et saisirent les attaches sur le pantalon de Palpatine, les tirant si fort que le corps de Sidious tressaillit sous ses efforts. Finalement, les attaches lâchèrent, et il fit descendre le vêtement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les bottes de son apprenti.

* * *

 **Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, Sidious va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. C'est pour cela que je vous propose de suivre cette histoire sur mon compte AO3 à partir de mercredi prochain. Voici le lien vers mon profil (enlevez seulement les espaces et les parenthèses) : archive of our own** **(/) users (/) Isa_Faradien**

 **Pour le moment, je viens de finir de traduire le chapitre 3, mais je n'ai pas encore planché sur le 4 :/**

 **Une petite review serait appréciée, si vous avez le temps :)**

 **Je retourne plaindre ce pauvre Sidious :'(**


	3. Redirection

**Je repasse en coup de vent pour vous donner la redirection vers la suite de la fanfiction, et en l'occurrence le chapitre 3 que je m'apprête à poster.**

 **Si vous souhaitez continuer à lire, c'est sur mon compte AO3 que cela se passe. Vous allez sur le site Archive Of Our Own, et vous cherchez l'utilisateur Isa_Faradien.**

 **Je ne peux pas mettre le lien ici, le site le censure automatiquement :/**

 **Bonne journée ;)**


End file.
